Field of Invention
The present invention relates to translucent high density, elastic resin compositions which have excellent soundbarrier properties when fabricated into sheets, plates or the like. The prior art, used lead plates or sheets of a mixture of a thermoplastic resin and a high density powdered metal such as lead, as soundbarriers. These conventional soundbarriers are of course opaque. Thus, when the prior art soundbarriers are used in a room natural light is excluded and it is necessary to use artificial lighting.
There is thus a use for soundbarriers which are translucent.